


There shall be Mirth at our Meeting

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [46]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Gaze, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Laketown, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ranger makes a lasting impression on some inhabitants of Esgaroth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There shall be Mirth at our Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: 2nd Place – Genres: Humor: Drabbles

The stranger vanished among the market stalls, his loud laughter echoing over the Long Lake.

A dreamy sigh escaped the piemaker’s young wife, interrupted by her friend’s nudge.

“What are you on about, Bronwen? You’ve a fine husband yourself, now – no need to go looking at raggedy vagabonds! He looked positively dangerous!”

“Who said anything about need?” Bronwen readjusted the basket on her hip. “Lean, dark, tall: what’s not to like? Did you see that smile?”

“Pffft – because you gave him a free lunch!”

“Somehow, I rather think it had something to do with you calling him a ‘wind-bedraggled stormcrow’...”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title (slightly amended) is from the mediaeval Scottish poem “Peblis to the Play”. It also refers to the following quote from RotK, Appendix A I (v), The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen: “His face was sad and stern because of the doom that was laid on him, and yet hope dwelt ever in the depths of his heart, from which mirth would arise at times like a spring from the rock.”  
> \- Gandalf uses the words “lean, dark, tall” to describe Aragorn in his letter to Frodo in FotR, Strider.  
> \- One of Gandalf’s rather unflattering nicknames is “Stormcrow”.
> 
>  
> 
> _23.05.07 B-drabble for Dwimordene, who was in the mood to see stories featuring original characters._


End file.
